skip_and_sqakfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin's Jungle Rumble
Robin's Jungle Rumble is a spin off to the series focusing on Robin and her boyfriend Roberto uncovering mysterious temples and artifacts on Tatleeka Island in order to save the Riftin Museum (and eventually Roberto's parents) from the Tatleeka Tribe. Plot A mysterious ancient island known as Tatleeka Island is filled with priceless artifacts guarded by ancient creatures. The island rises every 15 years and it sinks back to the bottom of the sea at the end of the day. Two treasure hunters, Richard and Ricada Riftin arrived to Tatleeka Island and stole every artifact in the temples and defeated the island's ruler, Lord Tatleeka, by sealing him away into a vase and escaped the island with all their prized antiques. Afterwords, the two birds took a break from treasure hunting and had a son named Roberto. 15 Years later, however, the vase holding Lord Tatleeka falls over one night and releases the ancient entity. The next day, Robin goes on a date with her boyfriend Roberto to his family's museum only to discover that it has been robbed and all the antiques have been stolen. Realizing that Lord Tatleeka has escaped from his prison, the Riftins took action and head straight to Tatleeka Island to save their museum from closing down. Once they got to the island, Lord Tatleeka turns Richard and Ricada to statues as revenge for sealing him away. Robin reads from ancient carvings on the wall that the only way to free Roberto's parents from Tatleeka's stone spell is to use the magic staff of the ancient ruler himself that is inside Tatleeka Tower. The tower's doors are locked and the only way to unlock them is to collect the six ancient artifacts hidden deeply in the temples on the island. The two young birds travel into each of the Tatleeka Island's six temples, going through obstacles and fighting several of Lord Tatleeka's minions during the search for the six ancient artifacts. With all the artifacts in hand, they go up to the Tatleeka Tower where they confront and battle Lord Tatleeka in his throne room. Upon being defeated, Lord Tatleeka disintigrates just as the entire tower begins to collapse. Recieving his magic staff, Robin and Roberto managed to free Mr. and Mrs. Riftin from their stone imprisonment and left the island as it slowly sinks into the bottom of the sea. If the player finds all hidden treasures, a special mode will be unlocked called "Ancient Mode". In it, the player plays as Richard and Ricada back when they were young treasure hunters going through the same segments only with one health and no checkpoints. Characters Playable Characters Temples The temples in Tatleeka Island serve as the main levels of the game. Collecting all the hidden treasures in each segment will unlock a bonus level. Temple of Instruments * 1-1 Mad Music * 1-2 Bouncing Bongos * 1-3 Fractured Flutes * 1-4 Ringing Clinging * 1-B Dangerous Drum (BOSS: Bonko) * 1-S Catchy Tune Temple of Plants * 2-1 Green Thumbs Up * 2-2 Pepper Plant Peril * 2-3 Thorn Aboard * 2-4 Groovy Grass * 2-B Versus Verne (BOSS: Verne) * 2-S Planted Treasure Temple of Atlantis * 3-1 Underwater Warfare * 3-2 Jellyfish Juggle * 3-3 Feel the Eel * 3-4 Piranha Party * 3-5 Coral Reef Weep * 3-B King of Sting (BOSS: Zeri) * 3-S Treasure Loot Boot Temple of Swamps * 4-1 Muddy Muddle * 4-2 Dirty Depths * 4-3 Plopping Puddles * 4-4 Sludge Grudge * 4-B Berate Eight (BOSS: Squidge) * 4-S Sinking Riches Temple of Snow and Lava * 5-1 Snow Go-Go * 5-2 Snowflake Furry * 5-3 Blurry Blizzard * 5-4 Furious Flames * 5-B Double Trouble Rubble (BOSS: Rubble Twins) * 5-S Boiling Ice Tatleeka Tower * 6-1 Tatleeka Trouble * 6-2 Levitation Situation * 6-3 Boulder Crush Rush * 6-4 Rock Climb Chime * 6-5 Cave In Catastrophe * 6-B Catacomb Dome (FINAL BOSS: Lord Tatleeka) * 6-S Cash Core Gold Temple A secret temple that is only in Ancient Mode. * G-1 Money Mayhem * G-2 Flipping Coins * G-3 Diamond Dash * G-4 Pouncing Platforms * G-5 Risky Ropes * G-B Statue Standoff (BOSS: Tatleeka Statue) (Ancient Mode only) Enemies The enemies in the game are ancient guardians of the temples. Tatleeka Guardians * Pebel: The small, rocky minions of Lord Tatleeka. * Rubble: Rock creatures who are taller and tougher then Pebbles. * Xylo-Phoney: Xylophone-like guardians who have spikes on their sides. * Chime: Bell-like guardians that are floating in the air. * Volcanic: Rubbles who use small volcanos as guns. * Blockey: Pebbles equipped with shields that are immune to your whips and rolls. Some of them carry spiky shields. * Munchy: Carnivorous plants that charge at you with their jaws. * TBA Bosses * Bonko: A large bongo who is the guardian of the Instrument Temple. * Verne: A monstrous venus flytrap who is the guardian of the Plant Temple. * Zeri: A genetic jellyfish-like creature who is the guardian of the Atlantis Temple. * Squidge: A squid-like monster who is the guardian of the Swamp Temple. * Rubble Twins: A duo of ice/lava statues who are the guardians of the Snow and Lava Temple. Use one of the twin's element to defeat the other. * Lord Tatleeka: The ancient ruler of Tatleeka Island and the Main Antagonist of the game. * Tatleeka Statue: The secret boss of the Gold Temple only in Ancient Mode. Category:Spin Offs Category:Games